Mirage of a Journey
This is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Brendan and Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master. It aired 5/29/2016. Story Dakota: Mavis, use Hydro Pump! Near the base of a volcano, ash is snowing down on them. Dakota uses Mavis the Milotic to battle a wild Quilava. Mavis fires Hydro Pump, which Quilava dodges with Quick Attack, slamming into Mavis. Dakota: Ha! Got you now! Catch it with Twister! Mavis: Bah. Too easy. Mavis holds its tail fan at Quilava, releasing a Twister from it. Quilava is sent flying into the air. Mavis then fires Hydro Pump, striking Quilava and defeating it. Dakota: Now go, Pokéball! Dakota throws the Pokéball, it shaking violently. It then locks, as Dakota cheers. Dakota: Oh, yeah! I caught, a Quilava! I’m going to name it, Blaze! Voice: Blaze? Is that really the best name you can think of? Dakota turns, revealing a girl with dark brown hair going past her shoulders, tan skin and brown eyes, wearing a pink shirt and jeans. Dakota: Don’t diss my Pokémon, Abi! Names are just a way to show my bond with them! Right, Mavis? Mavis ignores him, inspecting its fan. Mavis: Oh, great. A wrinkle. Abi: It doesn’t seem to agree. Dakota: Mavis has a pretty unique personality. Abi: Anyway, let’s head to the Pokémon Center. I’m not a big fan of this ash. Dakota: Ah, good point. Dakota returns Mavis, as the two head back to the Solaria City Pokémon Center. On the television, Steve and his Vulpix is battling against Kyle and his Chikorita. Upon arriving, Dakota spots someone at the desk with Nurse Joy, her pink hair sticking out and her carrying a Togepi. Dakota: Elise?! Elise turns, smiling at spotting Dakota. Elise: Dakota! Elise runs over, her smile getting bigger. Elise: I figured I’d run into you if I traveled Mixas long enough. Dakota: What are you doing here? And is Ian with you? Elise: No. We went our separate ways. I decided to travel here again to do my own training. Dakota: Oh. Well, (He blushes) It’s good to see you again. Abi: (Clears throat) Dakota? Are you going to introduce me to your, “friend?” Dakota: Oh, uh, sure! Abi, this is my friend Elise! Elise, this is my, uh, friend, Abi! Elise: Abi, huh? What a cute name! Pleased to meet you! Elise holds her hand out to shake Abi’s, as she reluctantly shakes it. Abi: (Forcing herself) Yeah. The honor’s all mine. So, how do you know Dakota? Elise: Oh, I had visited Mixas a few years ago. I wasn’t watching my step on a cliff, and it broke underneath me. He happened to swing by on a vine and saved me. Abi: Oh. So, he’s like a, knight in shining armor, huh? Elise: Huh? Uh, yeah. I guess I never thought of it that way. Abi gives Elise a glare, as Togepi chirps. Togepi: Conflict! Conflict! Dakota: Uh, hey! Have you caught any new Pokémon, Elise? Elise: No, not since arriving in Mixas, anyway. I’ve been working on training the Pokémon I already have, specifically my Fairy types. Abi: Fairy types? Dakota: Yeah! Elise here was the one to discover the Fairy type! They are immune to Dragon attacks. Elise: Since you’re here, Dakota, would you be interested in a Pokémon battle? Dakota: Eh?! Me, battle you?! But, you never were much of a battler! Elise: No, I just never tried to take the battles away from Ian. Now that I’m not traveling with him, I’ve been trying to battle as much as I can! He promised me a battle the next time we meet, and I don’t plan on losing! Dakota: Ha! I don’t plan on losing to him either! You’re on! Abi: Actually, would you mind if I battled you? Dakota looks at Abi, who is burning with determination. Elise: Ah, so you’re a trainer as well? That’s awesome! Of course I’ll battle with you! And after that, I’ll battle with Dakota! Dakota: Uh, Abi, are you sure about this? Abi gives Dakota a death glare, as he backs down. Abi: Well? Let’s do this. The group heads outside, as a Honedge floats in the window, watching them. It floats away as they leave. The group heads to the battlefield behind the Pokémon Center, Elise and Abi standing on opposite sides, while Dakota is in the referee’s box. Ren the Servine is playing with Togepi, Togepi trying to get at his tail. Ren: I still can’t believe this entertains this little one. It’s at least a few years old. Togepi: I can almost reach it! Dakota: Uh, here we go. This will be a one on one battle! And, begin! Abi: Let’s go, Kirlia! Abi throws a Pokéball, choosing Kirlia. Kirlia: Elegance! Elise: Huh. I’ve not seen one of those before. Let’s go, Clefairy! Elise throws her Pokéball, choosing Clefairy. Clefairy: Whoo. Another battle? This is the fifth in three days. Dakota: You guys have really been battling, haven’t you? Elise: Yep! Now, Clefairy, use Magical Leaf! Abi: Kirlia, Confusion! Clefairy forms several glowing green leaves, firing them at Kirlia. Kirlia uses Confusion, holding the Magical Leaf in place. Clefairy appears right in Kirlia’s face, striking it with Meteor Mash, defeating it. Abi: What?! One blow?! Dakota: Uh, Kirlia is unable to battle! The winner is Elise! Elise: Nice job, Clefairy. Clefairy: Can I rest? I’m exhausted. Elise: Take a good rest. Elise returns Clefairy, as Abi cares for Kirlia, who gets up, weakly. Kirlia: Sorry, Abi. Abi: It’s okay, Kirlia. You did really well. Elise walks over, Abi being hostile towards her. Abi: What do you want now? To take Dakota? Elise: I was wondering if I could try something? Kirlia fell to that Meteor Mash way too easily, making me think it was weak to it. The only types weak to Steel attacks are Rock, Ice and Fairy. Dakota: You think Kirlia’s a Fairy type? Elise: There’s only one way to find out. Come out, Seadra! Elise chooses Seadra. Seadra: Reporting for duty! Elise: Seadra, can you try Twister on Kirlia? I want to see if it’s a Fairy type. Seadra: Another one? No problem! Seadra forms a Twister, which hits Kirlia. However, it does no damage, surprising Abi. Abi: No damage? Elise: Just as I thought. Dakota: Wow, that’s amazing, Elise! You can detect a Fairy Pokémon just like that! Abi: Hmph! If you’re that impressed with her, why don’t you just date her? Elise: Excuse me? Ren: Dakota! Ren runs over, panting heavily. Dakota: Ren? Ren: I took my eye off that Togepi for a second, and it’s gone! Dakota: Well, go look for it! Elise: Togepi wandered off again? Seadra, let’s help look for it. Togepi walks after Honedge, it floating backwards and shaking its sash to keep Togepi’s attention. Honedge leads Togepi to Millis Steel and her father Argus Steel, who chuckle at its appearance. Millis: Wow! That was the easiest steal we’ve ever had. Argus: Don’t get too carried away. Get it in the bag. Millis: (Sighs) Yeah, yeah. Whatever, dad. Honedge leads Togepi towards Millis, who pulls out a sack and traps Togepi in it. Togepi begins to cry, as Ren leads Dakota, Elise, Seadra and Abi to them. Elise: Togepi! Hold on! Seadra, Dragon Pulse! Argus: Told you not to get careless! Aegislash, King’s Shield! Argus throws a Pokéball, choosing Aegislash, it flying forward in Shield Forme. The shield glows silver, as it takes Seadra’s Dragon Pulse with no damage. Dakota: Ren! Go and free Togepi with Leaf Blade! Millis: Don’t even think about it! Honedge, use Fury Cutter! Honedge comes out of its sheathe, as its blade glows red. It counters Ren’s tail Leaf Blade, cutting through and striking Ren hard. Millis: Aerial Ace! Argus: Sacred Sword! Elise: Water Gun! Seadra fires Water Gun, Aegislash pushing through it in Shield Forme. It then shifts to Blade Forme, as its blade glows and expands with a silver aura, slashing through Seadra, defeating it. Honedge cocks back and shoots forward, spinning with Aerial Ace. Ren shoots Vine Whip, which is blasted through, Aerial Ace striking through and defeating Ren. Argus: This won’t get us free! Give us a smokescreen! Millis: Oh, shut up Dad! I know! Chesnaught, Pin Missile! Millis throws a Pokéball, choosing Chesnaught. It fires Pin Missile, it exploding on the ground, raising smoke up. The group covers their eyes, and when the smoke fades, Argus and Millis gone. Elise: Where’d they go? Abi: Up there! Argus is flying off on Aegislash, while Millis rides on a Doublade. Dakota and Elise return their Pokémon, as Dakota draws two new Pokéballs. Dakota: Zephyr, Hugo! Come out! Dakota chooses Zephyr the Pidgeot and Hugo the Golurk. Hugo: Initiating battle mode. Zephyr: Hey there, boss! What’s up? Dakota: We need to go after those two! Elise, Abi, ride on Zephyr! Hugo can only take one person easily. Elise: Right! Abi: Hey, how come I have to ride with her? Dakota: We don’t have time for this! Hugo, go! Dakota climbs up onto Hugo, who retracts its legs, releasing jet propulsion, flying into the air. Elise gets on Zephyr, holding her arm out for Abi. Elise: You coming or not? Abi: Ha! Very funny! Like I’ll leave you alone with Dakota! Elise helps Abi climb up, as Zephyr flies off after Hugo. Elise: What’s your problem with me, anyway? Abi: Like you don’t know? Dakota was elated to see you! And he obviously cares about you! Elise: That doesn’t mean that he likes me like that! And I don’t like him like that! Abi: Wait, really? Elise: Sure, I might’ve been a bit smitten by him for saving me, but, there’s someone else I’m interested in. Someone who I want to see me in the same way that I see him. Abi: So, I don’t have anything to worry about? Elise: Nothing at all. Hugo and Zephyr are heading towards a desert, a sandstorm whipping around. Zephyr: Boss! This may be a problem! Dakota: Keep pushing! Can you see them? Zephyr: You doubting my Keen Eye ability? Yeah, I see them. They’re in the heart of that storm. '' Dakota: Elise! Do we chase after them?! Elise: Yes! Abi: I may be able to help here! Kirlia, Safeguard! Abi chooses Kirlia, who is still weak. Kirlia releases Safeguard, allowing them to fly through the Sandstorm unhindered. Elise: Amazing! Thank you Abi, and Kirlia! End Scene Doublade and Aegislash land at the entrance of the Mirage Kingdom, where Colonel Hansen is waiting for them. Hansen: Back already. I trust that means you were successful. Argus: You doubt us? Master Lawrence sent us to you because we are the best! Millis pulls Togepi out of the sack, offering it to Hansen. Hansen takes it, Togepi flailing and not happy. Hansen: Perfect! With this Togepi, I’ll be able to take my place as king of the Mirage Kingdom, and then, of Mixas! Millis: Blah, blah, conquer everything! That’s all fine and dandy! But we have a deal, if I do recall. Argus: Millis! Forgive my daughter! She’s a rude child. Hansen: No problem. Once I obtain access to the Togepi Paradise, I will give you access so you can bring another Togepi to Lawrence. Argus: And we are most appreciative of that. Hansen: However, you will have to exterminate those approaching pests. Argus and Millis look in surprise to see Zephyr and Hugo approaching them. Hansen throws three Pokéballs, choosing Shedinja and two Ninjask. Hansen: Solar Beam. Hyper Beam. Shedinja fires Solar Beam, while his Ninjask fire Hyper Beam. Solar Beam strikes Hugo hard, as the Hyper Beams hit Zephyr. The two fall from the sky, as Kirlia uses Confusion to soften their landing, being exhausted from it. Abi: Great job, Kirlia. Return. Dakota: You guys too. Dakota returns Zephyr and Hugo, as Abi returns Kirlia. The three stare down Hansen, Argus and Millis, Togepi reaching and crying for Elise. Togepi: ''Mama! Mama! Elise: I’m here, Togepi! Dakota, Abi. You guys take the thieves. Major Mustache is mine. Abi: Ha. Nice one. Argus: You won’t be able to beat me! Aegislash! Doublade! Argus’ Doublade and Aegislash float forward, as Dakota steps towards him. Dakota: Looks like you’re mine. Mavis, Blaze! Dakota chooses Mavis and Blaze, them staring down Doublade and Aegislash. Blaze: Alright! I’m ready to prove myself! Mavis: Oh, I’m working with this brat? Argus: Doublade, Shadow Claw! Aegislash, Sacred Sword! Dakota: Blaze, Flame Wheel, Mavis, Aqua Tail! Blaze charges with Flame Wheel, clashing into Doublade’s duel Shadow Claws. Aegislash enters Blade Forme, going for Sacred Sword, it clashing with Mavis’ Aqua Tail. Millis: Honedge, Aerial Ace! Abi: Fennekin, Ember! Honedge shoots forward with Aerial Ace, Abi’s Fennekin shooting Ember, Honedge going straight through it. Honedge hits Fennekin, but are both injured. Elise approaches Hansen, her drawing three Pokéballs. She throws them, choosing Clefairy, Corsola and Granbull. Clefairy: (Sighs) Again? I’m not going to last too much longer on this! Elise: I know I’m pushing you guys. But bare with me! Clefairy, Dazzling Gleam! Clefairy releases a dazzling pink and yellow light, hitting Ninjask and Shedinja. Ninjask is blown back, but Shedinja is unharmed. Elise: No way! Hansen: Foolish girl. Shedinja has the ability Wonder Guard. Nothing can hurt it! Ninjask, Hyper Beam! Shedinja, Solar Beam! Elise: Not good. Granbull, Play Rough! Clefairy, Meteor Mash! Corsola, Mirror Coat! Granbull glows with a pink aura, as it pounds through a Hyper Beam. Clefairy deflects a Hyper Beam with Meteor Mash, though is blown back, injured. Shedinja fires Solar Beam, as Corsola takes it with Mirror Coat, sending it back. Shedinja is hit, being unharmed by it again. Elise: You’re kidding. Corsola, Power Gem! Granbull, Fire Fang! Corsola fires a Power Gem at Ninjask, hitting it as it is recharging. Granbull uses Fire Fang on the other Ninjask, the two both weakened. Hansen: Solar Beam. Elise: Power Gem! Shedinja fires Solar Beam while Corsola fires Power Gem, Solar Beam breaking through and defeating Corsola. The two Ninjask come back into position, as Elise returns Corsola. Elise: Clefairy, Disarming Voice! Clefairy releases a Disarming Voice, the sound waves glowing pink. It hits a fast Ninjask, knocking it out. Abi sees the attack, fascinated. Abi: Disarming Voice? Huh. Fennekin dodges Chesnaught’s Hammer Arm, as it fires Pin Missile at Fennekin. Fennekin is blasted back, defeated. Abi: No! (She returns Fennekin.) How about, Jigglypuff?! Abi chooses Jigglypuff, it eager to go. Jigglypuff: Be in awe by my amazing voice! Abi: Jigglypuff! I want you to try and copy that Clefairy’s attack! Disarming Voice! Clefairy uses Disarming Voice on Shedinja, it doing no damage. Jigglypuff watches this, as Chesnaught comes at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff inhales, and releases a Disarming Voice. Millis: I’m prepared for a Fairy move! Chesnaught, Spiky Shield! Chesnaught slams its arms together, forming a green force field shield, with spikes coming out of it. Disarming Voice hits it, being blocked. Mavis fires Hydro Pump, Aegislash blocking it with King’s Shield. Blaze breathes a Flamethrower, Doublade dodging and going for Shadow Claw. Blaze is knocked back, as Dakota growls. Dakota: Sheesh. There has to be a way around that defense. The only way we can break through King’s Shield is, Mavis, return! Dakota returns Mavis, as he re-chooses Hugo. Hugo: (Weakly) Ready to battle. Dakota: Hugo, use Phantom Force! Hugo disappears with Phantom Force, leaving Blaze on the field alone. Blaze: Uh, just me? Dakota: You can do it, Blaze. Eruption! Blaze: Got it! Blaze shoots an Eruption attack, a geyser of orange red fire from its mouth, which shoots to Aegislash in Blade Forme and Doublade. Argus: Ha! Aegislash, uses King’s Shield! Doublade hides behind Aegislash, as it uses King’s Shield to block the Eruption. Hugo appears to the side and slams Aegislash, damaging it and lifting King’s Shield. Eruption then shoots through, taking out both Aegislash and Doublade. Dakota: Alright! Nice job, Blaze! You too, Hugo. Hugo: Requesting the ability to rest. Dakota: Sure thing, bud. Jigglypuff is knocked back by Seed Bomb, Chesnaught roaring triumphantly. Jigglypuff uses Disarming Voice, this time hitting Chesnaught, doing major damage. Millis: Aw! Come on, Chesnaught, pound them! Blaze comes in and rams Chesnaught with Flame Wheel, knocking it back. Abi turns, seeing Dakota standing by her side. Abi: Dakota?! But, what about Elise? Dakota: I’d rather help you out, if that’s alright. Abi smiles, as the two engage Millis. Blaze shoots Flamethrower, and Jigglypuff uses Disarming Voice, the two blocked by Spiky Shield. Shedinja’s Solar Beam defeats Clefairy, as Ninjask dodges Granbull’s Fire Fang, speeding up with Speed Boost. Elise returns Clefairy. Elise: I’d been pushing you pretty hard. Sorry about that. Hansen: This ends now. All of you surrender! Hansen holds Togepi up, it screaming. Shedinja floats by Togepi, charging a Solar Beam to fire right at it. Hansen: Stop fighting, or I’ll begin attacking this Togepi. Elise: Togepi! No! Dakota: What kind of monster are you?! Hansen: One who will become king. Now, bow before me! Elise scowls, Granbull growling as well. Hansen: You refuse? Ninjask, Hyper Beam. Ninjask fires Hyper Beam at Elise, as Granbull moves to take it, the force defeating Granbull. Dakota: Coward! Abi: Dakota, can you finish this girl? I’ll help Elise out. Dakota: You think you can handle it? Abi: Just watch me. Abi returns Jigglypuff, as she runs over to Elise’s side. Dakota: Go, Blaze! Flamethrower! Blaze shoots Flamethrower at Chesnaught, which blocks it with Spiky Shield. Blaze then fires Eruption, hitting Chesnaught hard. Shedinja fires a Solar Beam at Elise, her bowing down to duck under it. Hansen laughs at this. Hansen: Yes. Bow before your rightful king! Abi: Amaura, Ancient Power! Abi throws a Pokéball, choosing Amaura. Amaura: You betcha! Amaura shimmers silver, it forming an after image. The after image forms into a silver sphere, as Amaura fires it at Ninjask, hitting it from the side. Ninjask drops, defeated. Togepi cheers at this, as Shedinja turns back to it. Abi offers Elise a hand to help her stand. Abi: You are not losing to this jerk! Elise nods, taking Abi’s hand and standing. Elise: Togepi, I’m coming for you! Elise charges at Hansen, as Shedinja fires Solar Beam at Elise. Amaura fires Ancient Power to block it, but the explosion from the collision blows Elise back. Togepi gets angry at this, flailing even more in Hansen’s hand. Hansen: You dare refuse me?! Shedinja, teach it to respect me with Solar Beam! Togepi: ELISE! Togepi glows, evolving. It evolves into Togetic, as it flies out of Hansen’s hand, dodging Solar Beam. Hansen: What?! Elise: Togepi! Dakota: It’s a Togetic now! Blaze uses Flame Wheel, defeating Chesnaught. Millis returns it, as Argus joins her. Argus: Look at that Togetic! Master Lawrence would love that thing! Millis: Idiot! We’re losing! Let’s cut our losses and escape! Argus: Fine! For once, you make sense! Argus and Millis take off running, as Dakota draws a Pokéball. Dakota: I’m not letting you go that easily! Mavis, catch them with Twister! Dakota throws the Pokéball, choosing Mavis. Mavis: Now you choose me again? Make up your mind. Mavis fires Twister, catching Argus and Millis, the Twister going skyward and slamming them down by Dakota’s feet. Blaze growls at them, as they moan on the ground. Blaze: That’s right, you stay down! I’m a vicious guard Pokémon! Mavis: Tsk. Young Pokémon. Togetic flies back to Elise, rubbing against her face. Togetic: Elise, Elise! I did it! Elise: Aw, look at you! You’re incredible, Togetic! Abi: I’m glad that worked out! Now, let’s finish this! Elise: Actually, Abi, let Togetic and I finish it. Abi looks at Elise confused, as Elise’s expression is grim and stern. Abi, slightly intimidated, stands down. Hansen: I have no use for a Togetic! You can all burn away! Shedinja, Solar Beam! Elise: Dodge. Then Ancient Power. Togetic flies at Shedinja, as it fires Solar Beam. Togetic dodges just enough, and keeps flying at Shedinja. Togetic forms an Ancient Power and fires it, blasting Shedinja at point blank range. Shedinja drops, defeated. Hansen: NO! I will not be stopped! Hansen takes off running away. Abi: I don’t think so! Amaura, Blizzard! Amaura breathes Blizzard, catching and freezing Hansen. Elise and Abi laugh, as they high five. Elise: Nice job! Dakota: Now, let’s give these guys to the local authorities. Maybe they can get us out of here, too. End Scene Elise, Togetic, Abi and Dakota are riding on some Hippowdon, with a soldier escorting them. They make it out of the desert, as the heroes get off the Hippowdon, them walking back into the desert. The group waves to them, as they disappear into the sandstorm. Dakota: Well, I guess it’s off to a Pokémon Center. Almost all of our Pokémon are down. Abi: Not that Togetic or my Amaura! How about it, Elise? Can I have a battle against your newly evolved Pokémon? Dakota: Whoa, I thought you didn’t like her? Abi: (Chuckling) What ever gave you that idea? Elise laughs as well, as she looks at Togetic. Elise: What do you think, Togetic? You up for another battle? Togetic: Keep up or you’ll fall behind! Keep up or you’ll fall behind! Dakota: Keep up or you’ll fall behind? Elise: Something Ian says. We’ll continue to battle and grow so we can match him someday. Abi: Go, Amaura! Abi chooses Amaura, as Togetic flies up. Elise: Fairy Wind! Abi: Blizzard! Togetic flaps its wings, releasing a gust of sparkling wind, which counters Amaura’s Blizzard. Elise & Abi: Ancient Power! Both Togetic and Amaura form and fire an Ancient Power, the collision causing an explosion. In the prison at the Mirage Kingdom, Millis is sitting in a cell across from his father. Millis: “Let’s help Master Lawrence’s business acquaintance! It’ll get us well liked,” you said! Surely you could’ve realized at what an obscure mission this was! Argus: Hey, Master Lawrence has been expanding his network ever since he lost part of his collection earlier this year! He wanted us to broker his alliance with the new Mirage Kingdom ruler! Millis: And for the first time ever, we end up in a jail cell! I hate it! Argus: Your first time. I’ve been in a cell several times. Voice: Making you a pathetic thief. Argus and Millis go to the bars of their cell, as a Klefki floats down the hall. Klefki: Klefki! Millis: My Klefki! Klefki unlocks Millis’ cell, as Shadow comes into sight. Millis looks slightly intimidated. Millis: You? Lawrence sent you? Shadow: He wouldn’t have needed to if you two had succeeded. Come on. We need to move, now. Argus: Hey! What about me?! Shadow: Ah, yes. Master Lawrence had a message for you. “Thank you for adding to my collection.” Argus: What?! Millis: We’re not really leaving him, are we? Shadow: This is your chance to prove your skills, Millis. As your own thief, and not under his shadow. You have two choices right now. You can free him and our connection will be severed, or you can join me and continue to prove your worth. Which will it be? Main Events * Elise is revealed to be traveling through Mixas. * Dakota returns. * Abi is introduced. * Elise's Togepi evolves into Togetic, learning Ancient Power and Fairy Wind. * The followers of Lawrence make a return, seeking his agendas. * Hansen is arrested. * The Kirlia family is learned to be a Fairy type. Characters * Elise * Dakota Rex * Abi * Nurse Joy * Soldier * Steve (on TV) * Kyle (on TV) Villains * Millis Steel * Argus Steel * Hansen * Shadow Pokémon * Togepi (Elise's) (evolves) * Togetic (Elise's) (evolves) * Clefairy (Elise's) * Seadra (Elise's) * Corsola (Elise's) * Granbull (Elise's) * Mavis the Milotic (Dakota's) * Blaze the Quilava (Dakota's, newly caught) * Ren the Servine (Dakota's) * Zephyr the Pidgeot (Dakota's) * Hugo the Golurk (Dakota's) * Kirlia (Abi's) * Fennekin (Abi's) * Jigglypuff (Abi's) * Amaura (Abi's) * Honedge (Millis') * Chesnaught (Millis') * Klefki (Millis') * Aegislash (Argus') * Doublade (Argus') * Shedinja (Hansen's) * Ninjask (Hansen's) (x2) * Hippowdon * Vulpix (Steve's) * Chikorita (Kyle's) Trivia * This is the first Pokémon Tales episode not to feature Ian. * This episode is similar to an anime special, where it focuses on one of Ian's former travel companions. * This is the third crossover with Dakota Rex. * This is the first time that a main character has obtained a new Pokémon or a Pokémon learned a new move in a crossover or special. * Lawrence desired a Togepi due to losing Elise's Togepi for his collection in The Collector. * This episode was inspired by the anime episodes The Princess and the Togepi and A Togepi Mirage. * Millis and Argus appearing follows a trend of incorporating movie villains into specials. * With this episode, Ren and Hugo are the only of Dakota's Pokémon to appear in every crossover he has. * Steve and Kyle make a cameo due to the "demand" of their creators. * Shadow breaking Millis out of jail helps set up for the next time involving Lawrence's group. * Elise learns that the Kirlia family is part Fairy by Abi's Kirlia. * This is the first Pokémon Tales crossover to not feature a Legendary Pokémon. * This episode features the first authentic Triple Battle of the series, where Elise faces Hansen. Pokémon couldn't attack others that were out of their range. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan Category:Dakota Rex: Pokémon Master